


the distance between us a burdensome thing

by howlingheartdemigod (helpmeimstuckon)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships Mentioned - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, INCREDIBLY MINOR, Minor Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Romantic Fluff, also molly is alive and Cad is still there and everything is good as it should be, but nothing too explicit, literally just mentioned yall, mentions of angst, this is about FIRST KISSES and TALKING ABOUT FEELIGNS GDI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/howlingheartdemigod
Summary: Yasha’s laugh, rough from infrequent use, was like midday bells to Beau. It settled her, reminded her where she was. She smiled at Yasha, happy to walk with her forever if it meant hearing that laugh.-Yasha asks Beau to talk a walk with her. They talk.





	the distance between us a burdensome thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an untitled work by Christopher Poindexter  
> First written as a prompt fill on tumblr for the prompt "first kiss"  
> find me there at howlingheartdemigod

The late night breeze blew through the window of the otherwise stuffy tavern, the air feeling like heaven on Beau’s flushed cheeks. She let out a little sigh in return, turning to look around the room. It was a good night. There was this feelings of deep satisfaction in her bones. She scanned, checking where everyone was. She knew Caleb and Molly had headed up to bed a while before, for reasons she didn’t want to know, but she figured some long awaited post resurrection boning. That must have been a downside of being on the road the past weeks for them. Nott was making a name for herself at the bar by drinking whatever anyone set in front of her. Caduceus was chatting with a women who had bags under her eyes, probably a grieving family member. Jester in a booth, talking enthusiastically to some attractive half elf, and Fjord, sitting next to her, fuming, and trying to pretend he wasn't.

And Yasha… Beau was unaware of where Yasha had snuck off to. She had a way of being either the only thing Beau could see in a room, or disappearing into the void. 

Beau took a deep drink of her ale, and turned her face back to the window. She felt the light of the stars and the moon on her face, or maybe that was the booze, and took a deep breath. 

“You should slow down.” Yasha’s voice, close behind her, made her jump, and nearly spill her cup.

“Shee-zus!” She said, looking over her shoulder at her. “Give a girl a heart attack, why don’t you.” she said, reaching to run a hand over her hair, checking that it was still in place. She knew it didn’t matter, Yasha’d seen her seriously consider paying five gold to be held, she didn't care if her hair looked good, but still.

“Sorry.” Yasha said, but Beau could hear the smile in her voice. Yasha moved around to stand in front of her and seemed to think, eyes trailing to the window. “Would you like to go on a walk with me, Beauregard?”

There was something about Yasha saying her name that made her freeze, then melt a little. Beau nodded, then downed her drink. She pushed to her feet, and followed Yasha out, briefly meeting Nott’s eyes, who gave her a little nod.

After leaving Felderwin behind, after dealing with the Krynn, and Nott's family, after her choosing to stay with them until Caleb could find a way to fix her, after Mollymauk coming back to them with leafs growing off him, after dealing with Beau’s family and past in Kamordah, after ending the tyranny of the Sky Spear and Yasha getting to lay flowers on her wife’s grave, after… after so much, things were feeling a little better. They’d found a little balance, as they made their way back to Zadash, hopefully for a while, hopefully. They deserved some peace. 

Beau followed Yasha into the night’s cool air, glad the town they’d stopped in wasn’t as wild as Hupperdook. It was nice, even. It felt like somewhere that Beau would have wanted to stay in another life. “The, uh…” Beau said, not liking the quiet sitting between them. “The fountain in the town square is pretty nice, yeah?”

Yasha smiled, and nodded. “Yes, and the gazebo at the end of it.” She agreed. “Let’s head there.” 

Beau nodded, and tucked her hands deep in her pockets. She didn’t know exactly why they were doing this. She just knew Yasha had asked her to. 

After a while, a few doors down from the Inn they’d been drinking in, Yasha spoke up. 

“You remember that time when, uh, it was after Molly came back, that little dwarven town? When I hit my head on nearly every ceiling in the place?” 

Beau laughed a little, “Yeah, and poor Cad just, like, gave up on walking inside of places. He just started ducking and sticking his head through door ways.” 

“Oh, god.” Yasha muttered. “And Molly got his horns stuck on that chandelier.”

“Thank god it hadn’t been lit.” Beau tacked on. 

Yasha’s laugh, rough from infrequent use, was like midday bells to Beau. It settled her, reminded her where she was. She smiled at Yasha, happy to walk with her forever if it meant hearing that laugh.

Yasha looked over, a smile still on her face. “I wanted to… Thank you.” she looked over, brow lifting. “I wanted to… You have been a very good friend to me, Beau.” She said, and something caught in Beau’s throat. 

Friend, that sort of word was a thorn in her side. She swallowed, but nodded. Yasha _was_ her friend, truly, even though she still, after all this time harbored some small bead of that first spark she’d felt. 

“You’re a wonderful friend too, Yasha. I’m glad every time you come back to us.” She said, leaning to knock shoulders. 

“I’m glad when I get to come back.” she said, smiling a little. 

Beau nodded a little in agreement, a hand swinging at her side. She nearly jumped when she felt Yasha’s hand brush her’s, but kept herself from pulling away. She let her hand dangle, and a moment later, Yasha’s fingers tangled with hers, pulling her round the fountain in the center of the square, quiet other than the noise of the water flowing. Beau let her eyes wander, to the soft lights of the lanterns, to Yasha, to the stars above, to Yasha, to the structure they walked towards, to Yasha, always back to Yasha. And every time, Yasha’s eyes just seemed to be leaving her. 

The headed up the stairs to the Gazebo, and Beau’s eyes caught on the flowers surrounding them. Beau picked a small blue one, and smelled it briefly. “I love little towns like this.” she said. “They put such pride into their little spots of beauty.”

Yasha smiled, stepping long the same path. “Yeah.” she agreed. 

Beau smiled. “How eloquent.” she teased. 

“Well, you know me.” Yasha replied. “Words truly are my, uh, strong suit.”

Beau smiled a little, arms crossing. “You manage to pull the right ones out on occasion.” 

Yasha pressed her lips, and then she stepped closer. “I try. But I think we both know I’m a woman of action, not of words.” 

Beau’s heart stopped a little, dropping the flower from her grasp. Yasha held a hand out and deftly caught it. She lifted it and tucked it into Beau’s hair, below the ribbon holding it in place. 

Yasha’s gaze flicked down. “I wanted to say, that I… I… after we lost Molly, before we got him back, even now, you… You’ve become my reason to come back every time I am called away. You are… one of the best things in my life, and if I missed my window, I understand, but I would hate myself if I didn’t say something.”

Beau stared at her a moment, heart in her throat. “Yasha, talk plain, please.” She said, a small smile threatening one corner of her mouth. “I think I know what you’re trying to say but I don’t want to be wrong.”

Yasha let a breath out, eyes dropping. “I… I think I love you, a little, Beauregard.” Beau stared at Yasha for a moment, heart pounding. Yasha looked back up to her. “If you don’t say something I am going to disintegrate right here.”

Beau didn’t say anything, instead she sprung forward, a hand going to pull Yasha in, curl her hand into her hair, another pulling her down to kiss her. It was a little messy, a little sloppy, teeth in the way for a moment. But, quickly Yasha caught up, and swept Beau close, pulling her close, and they melted together. 

Yasha’s forehead tilted against Beau’s breaking for air. Beau’s eyes flicked open, blue meeting purple of the best sunsets and sky after a storm.  “Does that count to keep you solid, or should I say something too?”

Yasha’s laugh struck Beau, settling in her the deepest happiness. She became convinced, in fact, that it was the best sound in the world. she would do anything to hear it forever. 

She planned on it. 

 


End file.
